


The Prettiest Star

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Anonymous Asked: You know how you wrote the prompt about Sarah with stretch marks?? It would be incredible if you did one about Sarah having large labia and being self conscious about it, because I've never come across any writing or anything that includes that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped so high when this arrived in my askbox. I love the chance to write this kind of insecurity in a sexual setting, and having the character realise that it's actually no big deal.
> 
> I'd also like to add that I have incredibly petite labia - like barely anything... I'm actually a bit jealous of anyone who has something down there because I feel more of a girl than a woman >_> just some tmi food for thought there xDD

Jareth's hands strayed up her legs, grasping more roughly the higher he got. Lost in the moment, and the delicious way Sarah was rocking her hips against his, Jareth's fingers hooked under the waistband of her jeans.

"Wait—" Sarah felt the blood rush to her face. She felt so stupid right now in this moment; so pathetic. What must he think of her? They'd been courting for months, well past the three date rule, and still they hadn't taken their clothes off.

"Not ready, precious?" Jareth's hands were already at her waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. Sarah turned even more red if it were possible.

"It's..." Complicated. Sarah mentally berated herself - she always chided those on tv or in movies and books who failed to communicate. And here she was doing the exact same thing!

"I will always be ready. That's not me trying to pressure you, Sarah. It's a fact. And I will wait however long you need." He took her hands then, kissing her knuckles. "There is no rush... besides..." his smile turned sly. "There is much we can do before the final act — so much..."

"Y-Yeah..?" Sarah's cheeks were bright red.

"Yes." Jareth kissed her wrist. "Just lets explore, hm?" Sarah melted against the cushions as his kisses inched higher. "You tell me when something is too much. And tell me what feels good, yes?"

"Okay..." Sarah could feel herself shaking. It wasn't that she didn't want him; she did! Sarah was ready to fuck right here — right now. But what she wasn't ready for was for him to see her. Not _there..._

Sarah's neck it turned out was very ticklish. And every wet hot kiss right at the crook sent a tingling heat straight to the space between her legs. Along with a surge of wetness. Sarah fought her body, stopping herself from grinding her hips against his just in time.

"My champion..." Jareth whispered between kisses. Sarah giggled, looking away. "I look forward to seeing how you will best me a second time... perhaps you will be on top?" Sarah nudged him, snorting.

"Shut up..." She felt a dopey grin pull her lips up before she could stop it.

"Why don't you make me?" Jareth's grin matched hers, his handsome yet crooked teeth glinting from between his lips. No such thing as invisibraces in the Underground. But she'd have him no other way. If anything, that one little tooth that caught the light before the rest was her favourite.

Sarah wondered if Jareth would look so fondly at a certain detail about herself once he saw it.

"Penny for them..?" Sarah looked up, her face confused. "Your thoughts..." He smirked up at her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Uh..." Sarah's words caught at the back of her throat again. Jareth's arms encircled her, his face serious.

"Something is wrong. Tell me, Sarah. Please?" His eyes were full of worry. "What's the matter?"

Sarah braced herself, taking a deep breath. "It's... not something I can just... say..!" Jareth continued to look confused. "Not easily. It's... _embarrassing."_

"I'm sure it's not as big a thing as you make it out to be, precious..." Jareth smiled, doing his best to reassure her. "It's probably tiny in fact."

"That's the problem... it's not tiny. Or even **medium."**

"You've lost me, love." Jareth was past bewilderment now. "Are we still talking in metaphors..?"

"No." Sarah closed her eyes before the sting of tears pricked at them. She should be able to tell him anything, she reasoned — but that was why she worried most. Because Sarah could actually see a future with Jareth. She could see marriage, and burnt food, and buying a house together. And that scared her.

Because if he shunned her in disgust, Sarah didn't know what she'd do.

"Jareth, please promise me you won't leave." Her panic was already setting in, her mouth running away with her. "O-Or laugh..."

"Sarah, I would do **neither."** His face was serious. "You have my word." He'd waited so long to finally win her heart; nothing in the Above Ground or below could dissuade him.

"Okay..." Sarah worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before she spoke. "I... down there..." She pointed to her crotch, not meeting his eyes. "It's... not pretty."

"Sarah..." Jareth's tone was disapproving. "Don't talk such nonsense. You are my beautiful, strong, clever, wonderful champion. You had me at 'piece of cake'. I treasure every moment I spend with you." Jareth's nose was nudging hers, and Sarah let him guide her onto her back. "With just a look and a smile, you make my heart race and and everything in me stir..."

"Jareth..." Sarah sucked in a breath when his lips left wet kisses upon her neck.

"Do you know how hard it is, constantly hiding erections in tights?" Jareth nipped her collarbone in reprimand. "You naughty girl..." Sarah hummed, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist.

She threw caution to the wind then, her hips rocking against his. Jareth continued to scold her playfully.

"Wicked. Naughty. Evil thing..." He bit and sucked at her neck, smirking when Sarah shuddered and writhed. "Just what am I going to do with you, hm?" Sarah giggled when his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. "Hm?" Sarah panted, feeling hot all over.

"God, whatever you want..." Sarah whined, her body swaying slightly with his as it moved over her.

"Would it help if I were to strip first?" Sarah's eyes flew wide open then.

"Uhh..." A little squeak surfaced at the back of her throat. _"yesplease..."_

Jareth drank in her flustered expression, the sheer fabric of his tights straining against his cock. "See what I mean?" He nodded down, and Sarah turned puce. "So **hard...** to hide..." Sarah was up on her elbows kissing him. He murmured when they broke apart. "So hard..." Another kiss. "Only for you, precious..."

Sarah reached around to fumble with his blouse, pulling at it until it was no longer tucked within his tights. Jareth threw it over the side of the bed, and it landed on a lampshade, his lips too busy with Sarah's mouth to care.

He whimpered when Sarah's hands ran up his belly and chest, groping the sharp angles. Jareth had no muscles; well, not enough that they showed from beneath his skin.

Compared to the magazines he'd seen in the Above Ground, Jareth's body was rather frail by comparison. No tan, or definition. And the only thing bulging about him lay squarely between his legs.

He worried a little that Sarah would find him unappealing; but the way she was caressing him right now. So lovingly... He forgot those insecurities quickly enough.

"You're so soft..." Sarah spoke up, her hands still groping at his torso.

"Good to know..." Not that he exfoliated before each date...

Jareth felt his ears turn pink when a pair of hands snuck beneath his waistband. Sarah tugged it softly, as if asking permission. The goblin nodded, heart hammering.

Sarah inched the fabric down. Her eyes appreciated the subtle curve of his abdomen, and the sharp points of his hip bones. She pulled further until she saw the barest featherlight tufts of hair, and then a few inches more until the large bulge beneath his tights sprang out.

Sarah's cheeks warmed considerably. She stared at it in awe. The sheer girth would take some foreplay, and then some more. The length was fair, but not obscene. And it looked absolutely gorgeous — like every part of him.

Sarah felt a shy smile touch her lips, one hand reaching up to touch him. Jareth's cock immediately throbbed, eager for a firmer grip. Sarah did just that, rubbing experimentally. It was hard, but soft all at once. Like an iron rod encased in a sheathe of silk.

Jareth moaned unabashed, his brow already slick with sweat, and his thighs shaking to stay knelt. His face came to rest on Sarah's shoulder, a feeble whine passing his lips whenever she squeezed the tip.

"If you want me to last at all..." He managed to pant, fighting not to rock his hips — and failing.

"Am I that good?" Sarah's laugh was a shy one. Her hand released him, and she steeled herself before speaking. "M-Maybe you should... undress me?" She stammered, her ears scarlet.

"Maybe I should..." Jareth's hands opened her blouse then at an agonising pace. Sarah had half expected him to rip it wide, buttons scattering everywhere.

Sarah reached behind her back, unclasping her bra. Jareth helped her slip the straps over her shoulders, and his cock flexed upon seeing her bare breasts. His hands were quick to hold them, thumbs rubbing both nipples.

"Does this feel nice?" He asked, trailing light kisses over her collarbone.

"Yes..." Sarah arched into his touch, pushing her breasts towards him. Jareth pawed greedily then, his cock throbbing once more. His mind imagined then a scenario where he might hold them exactly like this, his cock slipping between them— "You okay..?"

Jareth looked up, his eyes cloudy and unfocused. "Hm..?" In his excitement, he hadn't even noticed the hoarse groan turned whine he'd made upon that mental image. "Peachy..." He whispered before his tongue flicked out, circling one nipple.

"Fuck..." Sarah's hand was in Jareth's hair, her head thrown back against the pillows. "Oh, fuck..." She then gasped when the lips around her sucked sharply.

"Language, precious..." Sarah chuckled at that.

"I'll remind you of that later when I'm sucking your cock..." Jareth moaned around his mouthful, prick bulging. Sarah's face was a uniform shade of red; she wasn't sure where that surge of confidence had come from, but his reaction had her glad of it.

Jareth nuzzled and kissed her breasts, his own cheeks rosy. He paused, smiling up at Sarah.

"What..?" The goblin smiled wider. "What?"

"I love you, Sarah Williams." Sarah noted the absolute look of adoration on his face — the only thing missing were hearts in his eyes...

"Yeah, well I love you too, Goblin King." She reached down, playing with his hair. "Jareth." She corrected when he gave her a playful pout. He did so love to hear her use his real name.

"Precious, I long to see you out of these..." His hands ran up her thighs before two fingers hooked under the belt loops of her jeans.

"Okay." Sarah went to pull the zip down, but Jareth was shooing her out of the way. He undid the button, and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down. Sarah laughed. _"Jareth..."_ She lifted her hips as he then pulled them down and over her rear.

Sarah felt her pulse race. She tried to cross one leg over the other somehow, but in the end it only drew more attention. Even with her knickers on, Sarah was sure he'd be able to see it.

"Look at me, Sarah." Jareth was close suddenly, a hand under her chin. "We can stop—"

"No." Sarah pulled Jareth closer. "I don't want to stop. I really want you... please?"

Jareth pressed chaste, reassuring kisses to her lips. "Shall I go slowly?"

"Please..." Sarah could feel the fire on her face. "And... maybe dim the lights..?" Within seconds the room was darker, several candles now flickering to life, giving the room a warm glow. "Thanks..."

"No need to thank me, love." Jareth swept his hands up and down her thighs, trying to soothe Sarah. She sighed, trying to will herself to calm down. This was Jareth. He wouldn't laugh at her.

Sarah parted her legs, allowing Jareth to nestle himself between them. The Goblin King nudged her nose playfully, his hips grinding against hers all of a sudden. She lifted to meet him, moaning softly.

Sarah could feel him better this way. But then it occurred to her that Jareth could feel her too, and her hips came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Jareth panted, his vision smattered with stars.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jareth cupped her face before giving Sarah a kiss. "Don't ever be sorry. You don't have to — not with me. _Never_ with me..." Sarah nodded shakily before kissing him anew. This had to be quick.

Like ripping off a plaster.

Sarah reached down with both hands, and removed her knickers, throwing them haphazardly across the room.

Her face was boiling at this point, and so red that she was sure Jareth could see it in the dark of the room — like a giant beacon...

"Are you sure, Sarah?" Jareth made a point of not looking down just yet. Sarah needed to be the one in control tonight, not him.

"Yup." She sighed when his hands skimmed over her inner thighs, reaching a little higher. "You can... look. If you want..." Jareth slowly descended the bed, giving Sarah enough time if she wished to stop. His heart skipped a beat when she made no such protest.

He kept eye contact with her, one hand snaking down until Sarah made a surprised noise. His fingers found wetness, spreading it around. Jareth chanced a quick look down — and then did a double take.

Sarah looked away, mortified. "Precious..." He tsked. "This was supposed to frighten me away?" He then bent, pressing a kiss to her mons.

"You wouldn't have been the first..." Sarah was folding her arms over her breasts, the memories racing back. Jareth looked up, a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"I won't pretend not to be pleased — their loss is my gain, after all..." Sarah rolled her eyes then with a smirk. "And I won't begin to try and fathom the minds of human males." Jareth kissed her clit all of a sudden, and Sarah felt it throb with need. "For Christ sake, some of them even wear socks with _sandals..."_ Sarah burst out laughing then. "Not to mention they're unable to make their own sandwiches..."

"True." Sarah hummed when Jareth wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently. "Also, Goblin Kings make wonderful sandwiches..."

It was true; Jareth took care of most of the 'women's work', taking great pride in packing Sarah her work lunch before she left in the morning, and having dinner ready on the table when she got back. He kept the house, cut the coupons, and even did most of the grocery shopping.

Sarah didn't complain — she opened the jars, and fixed the electricals. They worked together as a perfect team, gender roles be damned.

"I know you don't want me thanking you, but thanks... for not freaking out, or putting on your 'everything is fine' face." She could spot it a mile off; he looked like a donkey with trapped wind... 

"Precious, you could've revealed a bigger cock than mine just now, and still my mouth would've raced to greet it."

"S-Seriously..?" Sarah sputtered.

"You are Sarah Williams — all of you. It doesn't matter to me; it doesn't stop you from being you." Jareth kissed her thigh. "And it doesn't stop me from loving you, and lusting after your body — nothing could."

"Wow." Sarah stared at him, overwhelmed. "You really are perfect, huh?"

"No such thing. But I'd like to think I'm pretty close..." Sarah snorted, tousling his hair. "And you, much closer..."

"Sweet talker..."

"Some might say a silver tongue..." He corrected, waggling his then coquettishly from side to side. Sarah felt something in her flutter both in lust and in apprehension. "Perhaps I should put it to better use..?"

"Perhaps you should..." Sarah watched him home in, his hands creeping up her thighs as she parted them. He grinned that cheeky grin of his the closer he got, and Sarah's heart was thumping. Even years later, that smirk stirred something in her.

He lapped at her folds, his tongue wide and flat to begin with, and then a pinpoint precision from the tip. He traced patterns, symbols, and even runes, taking his time to wet every inch of flesh he could find.

One of Sarah's hands sunk into his hair, enjoying his enthusiasm. Within the space of five minutes, they'd readjusted themselves, and now Sarah was bouncing atop the Goblin King's face.

He hugged her close, his hands caressing her rear and hips as she continued to ride. One of his hands chanced a quick spank, his cock leaking a massive drop of precome when Sarah squealed with delight.

He sucked and licked her folds, plunging his tongue inside at times, and alternating between that and her clit.

Sarah sped up, her pleasure within touching distance. Jareth's groans spurred her on, and Sarah grabbed the headboard for leverage, bouncing hard and fast. A pair of hands pawed hungrily at her arse, squeezing, and helping her keep up the pace.

"Fucking hell..." Sarah reached down to rub her clit as the tongue inside her pushed deeper. Almost there...

When her orgasm hit, Sarah sagged against the headboard, her hips still jumping feverishly. Jareth's tongue never slowed, plunging deeper still. She heard him moan loudly, and felt herself pucker around him as a few more aftershocks pulsed through her.

"Jareth..." Sarah spoke his name, over and over as he withdrew. The goblin surprised her a few times, pushing his tongue in again to taste her. It seemed a shame to leave — she tasted divine...

Sarah sat on top of him, absolutely boneless. With a little help, she was soon beside him in bed again, Jareth's tongue soon invading her mouth, forcing Sarah to taste herself.

She groaned, one of her arms slung over his waist.

Sarah's mind flashed back then to their reunion. She hadn't expected Toby to suddenly wish her away in the middle of an argument. Nor had she expected to land directly in the Goblin King's lap in the middle of his throne room.

_"Well well well..." His eyes looked her up and down. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarah went to stand, but a pair of arms were already around her waist. "It's been a while, Sarah..."_

_"U-Uh, yeah..." Sarah wriggled out of his embrace. As soon as she got to her feet, she gasped when Jareth appeared from behind, hugging her. "Hey..!" The hair on the back of her neck stood up feeling his breath wash over it. The sudden realisation that she'd be trapped here forever had her insides twisting. Jareth noted her suddenly tensing in his arms._

_"Precious..?"_

_"Toby's too young to run the labyrinth..." She whispered, feeling sick._

_"Well yes, I suppose he is." Jareth's grip on her slackened._

_"I'm stuck here, aren't I..?"_

_"Well..." Jareth nuzzled her hair. "I'll let you go on one condition..." Sarah's pulse raced, and she felt even sicker, hoping he wasn't about to suggest— "Dinner..? Not tonight, another time maybe... Please?"_

_Jareth was inviting her to dinner. Jareth was saying 'please'._

_"Did I hit my head or something..?" Sarah spun around. When she locked eyes with him she realised he was blushing brightly. "Wait, where are the goblins?" The room was completely empty, and Sarah was suspicious._

_Jareth looked embarrassed then. "Um. Pillaging I'd expect..." Except he'd barely finished that thought when there was one at their feet. The tiny goblin tugged on Jareth's cape with a yawn. "You— I told you to stay in your room!" Jareth hissed. The goblin didn't seem to care, rubbing sleep out of its eye, clutching a threadbare blanket in one hand._

_"Read me story?"_

_Jareth turned even pinker. "L-Later..! Now go! Go on, shoo!" He sputtered, waving a gloved hand. When he looked back at Sarah, a crooked smile was on her face. "What..?"_

_"You free on Tuesday?"_

Jareth had surprised Sarah with her favourite meal. She'd offered her compliments to the chef, and Jareth surprised her with a 'thank you'.

Cute _and_ good in the kitchen. Sarah pretended that she wasn't falling quickly, but a few weeks later when Jareth appeared with her favourite chocolates, and a bouquet of the only flowers she liked, Sarah found it hard to keep lying to herself.

He remembered what things she hated. What her favourite perfume was. Even her bra size... She'd blushed until she was sure her face would catch fire leaving Jareth confused to all the fuss.

_"Precious, did I do something wrong..?" He looked to the bra, and then to Sarah._

_Sarah was staring at the lace. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Sarah owned nothing in the way of lingerie; simple and cheap, that was what she favoured. Out of necessity, if nothing else... "It's... lovely. But can you really imagine me in this..?"_

_"I can imagine you in much less if you prefer?" Jareth's grin doubled when Sarah laughed. "And besides, you don't think I forgot the matching undergarments..." He held up then a small slip of silk. Sarah's smile slipped when she noticed they were crotchless. "Sarah?"_

_"Yeah, they're cute..." She put on a happy face before switching subjects._

Jareth hadn't forgotten her reaction, but for Sarah, he would not push it.

The same memory had rushed back to Jareth as they laid together in bed. He understood why she'd looked so horrified over that small thong - but now he knew that she didn't have to be. Not anymore.

"Precious..?" His hand was between her legs, and Sarah stretched with a little hum. "Do you... still have that lingerie..?"

"Uh, yeah." Sarah smirked, looking then towards her underwear drawer. "Why..?" She singsonged, watching Jareth open said drawer, rifling through it. Her gaze crept down until it practically wrapped around his cock - stiff and thick, bobbing of it's own accord. She chuckled. "Oh..."

"Whomever invented these..." He held up the knickers with one hand. "Was a bloody genius..." Sarah snatched them, sliding them up her ample hips. Jareth tossed the bra over, and she was soon wearing that too.

"I can't believe how comfy it is..." She tsked; his thoughtfulness scared her at times. "Now get over here..." Sarah beckoned him, hooting when Jareth spread her legs apart, shimmying between them. "How's the decoration look..?" She gestured to her nethers.

"Perfection..." Jareth's hand rubbed at the exposed folds of skin, wetting them further  _—_  she was absolutely drenched...

"Are you gonna fuck me, or not?" Sarah then closed her thighs, trapping him. They both burst out laughing, and Jareth then pinned her legs either side of her by the knees.

Jareth groaned, pushing into that satin heat. Sarah let out a long sigh as he filled her up. After a moment of adjustment, they were quick to move with one another, finding the perfect rhythm between themselves.

"Don't forget..." Sarah panted in his ear, Jareth's balls slapping against her. "I want to suck that cock later." The Goblin King felt himself throb inside her, her words forcing a low and raspy cry out of him.

"I'll be sure to remind you, Precious..."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still temporarily closed - please don't send any just yet! I'm swamped! XD
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos <3


End file.
